Emma's Tape
by chemicalmadness
Summary: Based on The One With The Cake. What happened when Emma watched the tape?


Emma opened her parent's drawer of family movies and pulled one out. It was her birthday party and she was now 18. She couldn't wait to finally see what her birthday was like, her first birthday at that.

She looked at all her friends and smiled, she was off to NYU in as little as one week. She did live in New York, but she never actually went on the premises.

Some friends were staying with her and others weren't, but she promised herself she wouldn't get sad.

Among the friends that night were Jack and Erica Bing, the twins. They were two out of the five coming with her to NYU. It was them, Jennifer, Kyle, Chris and herself.

She popped in the video and told everyone to crowd around. She turned the volume up all the way; she didn't want to miss a second.

A man and woman had the camera up, "Is it okay?"

"Yeah it's fine Rach, you got it? Good, okay well Emma, today is your 1st birthday and we are celebrating with your family," the man said, smiling. Emma recognized him as her father and the woman, 'Rach', as her mother.

"Hey there's Uncle Joey!" said Ross putting the camera near a man with black spikish hair who wore a pair of blue jeans and brown shirt. It was Emma's uncle, but much younger.

"Hey, say something to Emma on her 18th birthday" said Ross. "Eighteen, huh?" Joey said, "Joey No!" yelled Ross, putting the camera down. You could still hear their conversation. "What? It's for her hot friends!" yelled Joey. Emma and her friends laughed. "When they see this you'll be 52!" yelled Ross. "And starting to think about settling down!" replied Joey.

Ross walked away and brought the camera back up, "Sorry about that" he said and turned the camera to the door.

Two people came in, one woman with short brown/black hair wearing a striped blue and gray shirt with a blue skirt and leggings. The other was a man with short brown hair and wore a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh my God! That's our parents!" yelled Erica. Emma laughed at her, "Yeah it's my first birthday here, you guys weren't even born," she explained.

"Hey where's the birthday girl!?" yelled Chandler. "Oh, she's still napping" replied Rachel. "Oh sure, she was probably up all night wondering about the party she knows is happening" said Chandler sarcastically.

"Look I know you guys just want to get to Vermont and this probably isn't a big deal to you but it really is to us, okay? Emma will never have a first birthday again" said Rachel. Emma smiled. She loved her parents with all her heart and was sad that she was leaving their home.

"You're right, we're sorry, now let's wake up Emma and get the fun time started!" said Monica. "No really, she didn't sleep well last night so we can't wake her" protested Rachel.

"Are you frigging kidding me Green?!" yelled Monica.

There was a knock at the door and Emma's grandparents entered. "I'm so glad you came!" exclaimed Rachel as they greeted one another with hugs. "I can't believe Emma's already one!" exclaimed Jack Gellar.

"I remember your first birthday, Monica. Ross was so jealous of all the attention we were giving you. He pulled on his testicles so hard…we had to take him to the emergency room!" proclaimed Judy Gellar.

The room roared with laughter, Emma was laughing so hard.

Ross turned the camera to face himself, "There's something you didn't know about your dad" he said. He turned the camera off at the moment.

It was turned back on and Joey was in front of it. "So Joey what are you going to do for us?" asked Rachel. "I'm going to be doing a dramatic reading of one of her favorite books" he said. He picked up a book.

"Riding the Storm Out: Coping With Postpartum Depression. Yeesh" he said and put it back. He laughed nervously and pulled up the next book. "Oh my God, that was my favorite book!" Emma called to the screen.

"The screen isn't going to talk to you," whispered Jack. Emma hit him, "Shh" she said.

"Love You Forever, Love You Forever, by Robert Munsch. Published by Firefly Books. Printed…in Mexico" he said dramatically.

Joey read the whole book and Emma and her friends listened to the whole thing, almost crying.

Then Aunt Phoebe went on, "Yes I have prepared a song for Emma from my heart to her's. For there is no greater gift than the gift of music." she started.

"Emma, Your name poses a dilemma. Cause' not much else rhymes with, "Emma", Maybe the actor Richard Crenna, He played the commanding officer in Rambo. Happy Brthday Emma!" she sang. Emma laughed a little.

"Is that it?" called Rachel. "No of course not I've prepared a reading…Um Sex and The Single Mother. Finding Your G-Spot" she started.

Everyone ran to her "No!"

The camera turned off and back on. "Emma, we just wanted to say Happy 18th Birthday" said Judy Gellar. "Right now that seems so far away, seventeen years!" added Jack. "Yes you'll be all grown up by then and we'll be…well we might not be there" said Judy. "Yes this message could be coming to you from beyond the grave Emma" said Jack which made Emma laugh.

Judy and Jack didn't die but they still had their moments.

"After all my parents did die very young," implied Judy.

"And my cholesterol's off the charts!" said Jack.

"Remember Emma, heart disease kills women too" said Judy.

"Okay cut! Cut! That was just…yeah" Ross said closing the camera.

"Okay" said Ross. "Hey ,Emma it's the year 2020, you still enjoying your nap?" asked Chandler.

"We're Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler by the way, you may not recognize us because we haven't spoken to your parents in 17 years." added Monica.

"We used to be married but then we missed a weekend away together and things kind of unraveled…because of you. Happy Birthday" said Chandler. "Thanks, another good one" said Ross putting the camera away.

"Big Brother Audition Take One, I guess you could say I'm a sort of player" said Ross, the tape switched, "Hey Emma well you had a great 1st Birthday and…"

There were noises in the hall, "Go Allen Run you hairy bastard!" yelled Pheobe.

Emma laughed with her friends; she wanted her life to be like this. She wanted her friends to be this close.


End file.
